1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable foot rest and more particularly pertains to creating a foot rest of various heights and angles with an adjustable foot rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footrests is known in the prior art. More specifically, footrests heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a person's feet a place to rest are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,489 to Irwin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,377 to Grosch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,003 to Xenofos; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,234 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,636 to Le Roux; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,568 to Christensen, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable foot rest for creating a foot rest of various heights and angles.
In this respect, the adjustable foot rest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a foot rest of various heights and angles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable foot rest which can be used for creating a foot rest of various heights and angles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.